


Inseguridades

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Todos concuerdan en que Nico Robin es la mujer más segura de sí misma que existe en el universo, y en que tiene una mirada letal; ella no necesita del haki para intimidar, sean enemigos o aliados.





	Inseguridades

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> **Prompt**: 01. Inseguridad.
> 
> **Extensión**: 1500 palabras aproximadamente.

Todos concuerdan en que Nico Robin es la mujer más segura de sí misma que existe en el universo, y en que tiene una mirada letal; ella no necesita del haki para intimidar, sean enemigos o aliados.

Es estar sentados a la mesa, a punto de comer, y que ella diga con tono neutro "falta una servilleta" para que todos -no solo Sanji- incluido el capitán, se pongan de pie en búsqueda de lo requerido por la arqueóloga.

A veces bromean al respecto, y ella ríe porque comprende, que al igual que Zoro, tiene formas especiales de hacerse entender sin necesidad de usar palabras. No busca intimidar adrede, la vida la hizo así.

También saben que tiene sus mañas: que, por ejemplo, no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está leyendo; y es un problema para comunicarse con ella puesto que no es raro verla la mayor parte del día con un libro entre las manos. Se concentra tanto que incluso aunque le hables no te responde, y si lo hace, te estás ganando una enemiga. Y nadie quiere de enemiga a una mujer demonio que no necesita de haki para intimidar a su adversario. Es tan amenazadora que hasta estando serena acojona.

Robin no es la clase de mujer que hace chistes, y si su intención es hacer reír con sus acotaciones mórbidas, bueno… si se dedicara a ser comediante todos concuerdan en que se moriría de hambre.

Su orgullo es de antología, eso también es bien sabido. De hecho, es hasta la fecha que Franky no le perdona -y jamás le perdonará- el no haber sido parte de la súper transformación Pirate Docking Six en Thriller Bark.

Robin es Robin... no duda a la hora de defender a sus queridos nakama, así eso implique tener que ser despiadada con sus enemigos. Una mujer que durante tantos años ha vivido en un mundo cruel no se le puede pedir flores.

Hubo un antes y un después en la vida de Robin, en realidad, varios “antes y después”. Lo vivido en Ennies Lobby la marcó para siempre; le ayudó a comprender que, aunque el mundo fuera cruel, también podía ser bello.

Eso no lo aprendió solo gracias a los compañeros que se atrevieron a ser enemigos del mundo por salvarla; Cutty Flam ha sufrido tanto como ella y aun así no guarda recelo en su maltrecha persona.

Franky es un ser sonriente por naturaleza y, de cierta forma, contar con él como más que un nakama le sirve para no lamentarse por su pasado. ¿Qué si el mundo entero la odia? ¿Qué si ha perdido a sus seres más queridos? De nada sirve aferrarse a los muertos; está bien llorarlos, pero no por eso se debe sucumbir al horror de estar solo.

Franky ama la soledad, ha aprendido mucho de ella, y por eso ahora puede disfrutar de la compañía que le brindan sus nakama -y antes, los chicos de la Franky Family-; pero Robin no tuvo nada de eso hasta que los conoció a ellos.

Ella sabe mucho de él, ha visto a través de capas de metal que el orgullo de su compañero es solo una pantalla para tapar el dolor. Ambos tienen formas curiosas de enfrentar lo que son, lo que el mundo les ha hecho.

Lo ve en las lágrimas que él suelta y que en vano trata de ocultar. Siempre le da ternura ese costado de su compañero, a tal punto que un día dejó de verlo como tal. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Si ahí el más humano y sentimental de todos era el hombre de metal.

Robin ama todo de Franky, incluidos sus comentarios pervertidos, sus poses absurdas y su poco talento para componer canciones. Ama hasta sus muletillas previsibles y comunes. No es un día completo si no escucha a Franky decir "súper" a su manera.

Y no, Robin no se arrepiente un solo día de haberlo subido al Thousand Sunny de las bolas, _literalmente_. Es un recuerdo que todos comparten con mucha gracia, cuando alguno lo saca a flote.

Sin embargo, esa mañana Robin está rara; no tiene un libro en su regazo y su café está frio, ni siquiera lo ha tocado. Franky busca acercarse a ella pese al aura sombría que siempre la rodea. Contrario a lo que todos piensan, no es Sanji el que más atento está a ella y a sus cambios de humor. El cocinero, siéndolo precisamente, pasa la mayor parte del día lidiando con la glotonería del capitán como para reparar en que Robin no ha comido los bocadillos que esa mañana le preparó.

Pero Franky a veces, y pese a conocerla muy bien, no sabe cómo acercarse. Se sienta frente a ella, rechinando en el proceso; con una sonrisa en la boca y los lentes sobre la cabeza. Quiere verla a los ojos y desentrañar el misterio. Robin siempre es una mujer misteriosa, pero él ya ha descubierto bastante de ella. Le pregunta si todo está bien y Robin lo mira, como si lo viera por primera vez.

—¿Qué opinas de tener un hijo?

—Vaya, que hoy mi arqueóloga está en versión tétrica y filosófica. —Se aterra, no sabe qué contestar, teme dar una respuesta errónea.

—Si es mujer podemos ponerle Olvia, si es varón... —continúa ella, un poco ida— Tom.

Franky piensa al respecto, ¿qué le ha dado a Nico Robin por sacar un tema como ese? No tienen una relación formal o al menos no una que fuera de común saber. Eran adultos y como tales saben que en el estilo de vida que llevan les conviene ser precavidos con las emociones.

Bueno, es un poco tarde para Nico Robin.

De golpe, Franky parece comprender lo que la arqueóloga trata de decirle, sin decírselo, porque no puede, porque el miedo es como un monstruo gigante que la devora desde adentro. De golpe, Franky comienza a entender las visitas a Chopper, el malestar matutino de su amiga y su extraño semblante.

Ve miedo en los ojos de la mujer, no solo por su reacción, de hecho, nota que está esperando alguna. Tal vez también porque comprende mejor que nadie que siendo piratas convenía ser sensatos al respecto. Formar una familia no está en los planes de ninguno de los dos, pero a veces la vida te sorprende y poco le importa tus planes.

—Oye, mujer... —balbucea él, no luce como el Franky habitual, seguro de sí mismo— no me asustes.

—Solo lo sabe Chopper, lo soborné con dulces para que no abriera la boca antes de decírtelo. —Y sigue con esa mirada, algo perdida, asustada y gélida. Parece la niña que dejó atrás O’hara y no la temida arqueóloga de los Mugiwara.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —Frunce el ceño, si es otra de las bromas mórbidas de Robin, se está pasando de la raya.

—No sé si seré una buena madre. —Caen sobre ella sus dilemas existenciales, ¿cómo, la mujer demonio, la sádica de los Mugiwara, la abandonada por el mundo, iba a poder criar sanamente una vida?

Franky se queda alelado en el sitio, pero le dura un segundo. Se levanta y camina hasta donde está ella. La pone de pie, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y de sus tormentos, y la abraza fuerte, no mucho, a veces teme lastimarla.

Desde la cocina se escucha el grito de Sanji, es como si el cocinero tuviese un radar para detectar cuando uno de sus compañeros se pasa de listo con una de las damas de la tripulación.

—¡Quita tus mugrosas manos de mi Robin-cwhan! —Pero Franky no está en condiciones de atender los reclamos del cocinero.

La besa, sin que le importe que a pocos metros Brook esté mirando la escena. A Usopp se le caen unos aparatos de la sorpresa cuando vuelve de la factoría y los ve, a Nami los mapas y el tintero cuando se paró de golpe para ver mejor. Zoro deja las pesas, parpadea y luego vuelve a su ejercicio como si simplemente hubiera visto a Kokoro-san y de repente ya la hubiera olvidado.

—Serías la mejor madre del mundo —le dice Franky, porque sabe que en ese momento es lo que Robin necesita escuchar. Ella, entonces, le regala una sonrisa. No es una de sus típicas sonrisas lúgubres, es una de alivio.

Puede sentir como todas esas inseguridades se borran, una a una, con cada segundo que pasa en los brazos de Franky. Se siente tonta por haberlo pensado: un posible rechazo, un lacerante no. Puede ver que el ciborg, a diferencia de ella, no está aterrado con la noticia, está en shock, sí, pero feliz. Chopper estampa la puerta de cocina, jubiloso, luego de ser alertado por el llanto lastimero de Sanji.

—¡¿Ya puedo decirlo, Robin, ya puedo?! —Da saltos de emoción. Ella lo mira, ríe quedamente y asiente.

Desde ese día el cocinero aprendió que su querida Robin-chwan nunca fue suya ni lo sería. Ahora simplemente la llama Robin. Y la cuida, como siempre, o el doble. Aunque no lo necesite, porque tiene al ciborg para hacerlo y porque ella sola puede cuidarse muy bien a tal punto que todos sospechan que en realidad el nakama más fuerte es ella.

Aunque sigue haciendo chistes macabros y usando su extraño haki, todos la notan diferente, no es la misma que conocían. No es la misma Robin de los Baroque Work, ni tampoco es la misma Robin antes y después de Ennies Lobby, ni siquiera la de después del reencuentro en Sabondy. Es su Robin, la de todos, la de Franky, pero ahora vuelve a ser una diferente.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fic parcialmente basado en una historia real ¡JA! Siempre con mi hermano bromeamos al respecto y decimos que mi cuñada tiene el haki del rey. Fue una de las parejas que _Bella_ me propuso en mi fanpage y me gustó la idea. Nunca había escrito un Franky/Robin y era un pendiente que tenía. ¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído! 
> 
> **18 de septiembre de 2019**
> 
> **Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
